Worlds Apart
by earthtobritt
Summary: Chelsea's life was at risk. Her step father is out to get blood so Chelsea is forced into hiding. Where you may ask? Well good 'ol Sunny Island of course. She finds it to be a charming little place, aside from the crazy locals of course. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Yay for a new story. I'm not sure who I want Chelsea to end up with so just message me and tell me your choice! Most overall voted will be the one she ends up with. Sounds simple enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

My life was coming apart at the seams. Not that it surprised me or anything. I mean, I am being chased by blood thirsty monsters across the country by a man I am required to call step-father. Yeah, you heard me right. My own step dad is trying to kill me. I know what you're thinking. Ahem. "Why is your step father trying to kill you, Chelsea? He loves you doesn't he?" I nailed it right? Well, let me explain my situation.

My mom was never the smartest cookie in the bag when it came to picking the man of her dreams. The only good thing that came out of her first marriage was me and sometimes I wonder if it would even be that. She was an optimist when it came to love but I didn't buy into the whole damsel in distress thing she had going for her. What is it that made her think that acting all whiney and helpless would attract the man of her dreams? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, when my mom became pregnant with her deranged second husband's baby, I knew something was going to go wrong. Turns out I have amazing instinct. My mom died one night from complications to being pregnant and what do we have to show for it? A screaming, tantrum throwing four year old living God knows where because his dad is a piece of crap who didn't even want him in the first place and put him up for adoption as soon as my mother was out of his hair.

I know, I haven't explained the whole 'My step papa is wanting to kill me' thing but I'm getting there. Don't get your panties in a twist. After my mom's funeral, I figured out about the money. Not like a few thousand dollars of inheritance, but try forty-five million dollars. Money my step dad not only knew about but wanted. It was something he was willing to kill for. Guess who just so happened to be in his way. Moi.

Now I'm moving to some deserted island in the middle of the ocean just so I can be 'safe'. Safe my ass. I knew, come hell or high water, that he was going to find me. There wasn't a hiding spot hidden enough to hide from him forever. That I knew damn well. Anyway, it's some island called Sunny Island. Supposedly a good a decent place to stay, but it only had one thing lacking. A farmer. Guess who gets to play the part. I don't think I have to say it for you to know the answer.

Well, enough back story. Let's get on with the story. As soon as I saw land, I swear I almost had a stroke. The whole boat ride over here had put me on edge. I never did well on anything that didn't stay on solid ground. I clutched at the handrail frantically as the ship wobbled and swayed up to the dock. Finally, praise the Goddess, the boat became still and I got the hell out of there. I sprinted down the ramp and collapsed to my knees in the sand. I have never been this happy to be on land. I had to refrain from from bending over and kissing it because I was already attracting stares and making a scene. I stand up quickly and about have a heart attack as a small, balding man magically appears in front of me.

I clutch at my pounding heart, breathing hard. "Goddess, you scared me."

The old man didn't look sympathetic at all. In fact, he looked extremely pissed off. "Come with me." he sneered as he grasped my bag and yanked me by the back of the shirt behind him.

I gasped and staggered after the psycho. Who the hell was this old man and why was he dragging me? Another important question, I wonder if you rubbed his bald head would it bring you good luck? I need all the luck I could get right about now.

We made it to some sort of... shack thing and he opened the door quickly, shoved me in butt first, and slammed the door behind him. That's when it got freaky. He started to circle me like the police do to intimidate possible suspects. The room was pitch black except for the one bright light he held in his hand and was currently burning my retinas. Then, the lights flicked on. I think the old man could have easily killed me by a simple swipe then. What I saw around me shocked me into silence. Well, even more silence then I was already experiencing.

Smiling faces in pictures stared at me. Food was shimmering on the stove in the kitchen. A young girl with bright pink hair stood by a bookshelf and a boy who could be her brother paced the floor next to a stack of boxes. A woman who I'm going to assume for all intensive purposes is their mother stood by the table, not three feet from me and she was smiling at me. I swiveled my eyes between the four strange people for a few moments before she woman sighed and shook her head.

"Father, you scared the poor child. When are you going to grasp that you are never going to be a cop nor are you cut out for it. You're such an old softy."

The old man sighed. "Why can't I just live out my dream for two seconds without someone ruining it?" he whined, suddenly seeming as harmless as a baby kitten.

He turned his gaze back to me and glared. "Get to your feet. Dust yourself off. Look at you, you're a mess."

I opened my mouth to say it was his fault but I closed it again when his glared intensified. I got to my feet slowly and dusted a fine coating of ancient dirt from my ass. Haven't they ever heard of sweeping?

He nodded tersely at me as I stood before him. He looked me over before sighing in disgust. "You want to be a farmer? Please, you aren't cut out to be a farmer. Skinny arms, no muscle tone." he waved my arm lifelessly before I tensed up and yanked it back to my side.

"I don't want to do shit, but this is a matter of life and death so I'm willing to do anything it takes." I spit out between clenched teeth, becoming extremely irritated at the current situation.

The old man shrugged. "Oh well. I am Taro and this is my daughter Felicia and these are her children, Natalie and Elliot. We are the only ones who can know you're true identity and why you are here, understood?"

I nodded shortly and Taro tapped his cane loudly on the side of the chair. "Now, come with me. I'll show you to your house."

I struggled to keep up with him as he practically sprinted up the path. After almost face planting a couple of times due to the fact that I couldn't see my feet because of my giant bag I was carrying, I was sick and tired of all of this. Taro stopped abruptly, causing me to almost barrel over him. He glared at me as I backed up and let my bag fall to the ground.

"This is your home. That's your farm. Name it what you will. Tools that you will need are in the tool box just inside your door. If something isn't up to your standards then tell Gannon to fix it and he will." and with that he left.

"Crazy locals." I breathed, half in fascination half in annoyance. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and pushed my way through the door.

The room was awful to say the least. Cob webs hung from the ceiling and dust covered everything. One of the windows were broken out and there was a substantial sized hole in the roof. What I thought to be an ancient kitchen lined one of the walls and a broken bed sat against another. I walked over to flip on the light switch and all I heard was a snap before it sparked with a huge pop. I screeched and ducked for cover. My house was trying to kill me. Willing my racing heart to slow, I lit a candle just as I heard something fall on the opposite side of the room. I turned around quickly, spotting a little boy and girl standing there. Any chance of slowing my heart was shot to hell.

I couldn't will my mouth to open and form any words and the children disappeared out the door. Oh, my Goddess. This place was haunted.

* * *

><p>So, kinda strange start. Leave me a review and tell me if you think this could go anywhere. Toodles for now. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I finally wrote the next chapter for this. Took me forever, but it's here now. I've decided to do a DennyxChelsea story just because I love Denny and he gets no attention compared to Vaughn. So yep!**

**I OWN NOTHING DEALING WITH HARVEST MOON OTHER THAN THIS STORY LINE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

After coming to my senses that I was not indeed going insane, I booked it out of my house and went on a wild rampage to find this "Gannon" person? What was he? A creepily different version of a cannon? Ha, see what I did there? I snort and about kill myself tripping over the one solitary rock in a land full of openness. I love to stop and figure out that one, but I was on a mission.

I went to Taro's home and knocked on the door. I heard a gruff "What?" and I sighed before pushing the thing open. I walked in slowly, feeling a bit self conscious about being watched by four different people all at one. I was more of a single person audience type of girl. My throat constricted without warning and I felt tears prick my eyes. All I could feel was overwhelming hatred aimed right at me, and it scared me. A part of my brain knew this was irrational, having just met them and all, but it still hit me full force.

Felicia's face imminently softened and she came to stand before me. "Don't worry about him. He's just a mean old man."

"I heard that!" said mean old man shouted in frustration from across the room, earning a chuckle from Felicia.

"You were meant to." she grinned at me. "Now, how may I help you?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Well... Um... The thing is... I need to know where Gannon could be found. I blew a fuse and now none of my lights work in my house." _Goddess, kill me now. So damn socially awkward when under pressure._

"Oh, okay. There's a house just below ours. A huge building, can't miss it. That's his shop. Tell him Felicia said she is going to foot the bill."

I blushed. "No! I can't accept that. It's going to be expensive."

Taro came up and pointed a superior look at his daughter. "I'd listen to the girl. She sounds like a smart girl."

Felicia shooed her father away and swept me out the door. "Go and get him to fix your house into a home."

I sighed and trudged across the way to the huge building looming over me. I knocked on the door quietly and pushed it open. As soon as the door was open enough for someone to squeeze through, two figures darted out, bumping straight into me. I moved out of the way slightly, looking over my shoulder to see who ran into me. I about had a stroke when I saw the two "ghosts" from earlier. My heart took off in my chest, and I hurriedly slammed the heavy door behind me. I leaned against it for a second, breathing heavily, before someone cleared their throat. I gasped and about stroked out on the floor when I looked and saw a huge burly bear of a man standing before me in the dim light. He had what looked to be a total of three teeth and stood at about three times my height and weight. I think he could eat me whole had he really wanted to.

I shivered back away from him and he smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you. What can I do for you?" he asked, walking over to flip on a light switch, drastically changing the feel of the room.

Seeing he didn't look so... intimidating now as he did before, I walked up to the counter he stood behind. "I need work done on my house. All of my fuses are blown and the lights don't work. Felicia said she would foot the bill, seeming as how I don't have any money just yet."

He smiled, warming his face to look like a cuddly old bear. "Don't worry about it. I'll have it done by tomorrow. You can stay at the hotel that opened up a few days ago. Nothing to worry about."

It's amazing. Just like that, I had a place to sleep and a guarantee of electricity in the morning. _Maybe life here wasn't going to be that bad. _

**/**

Nine damning words. Words that should never be uttered, because it will come back to bite you on the ass. My so called "bed" was really a stiff cardboard like thing with a sheet over it. And my electricity made you go blind every time you turned it on it was so bright. I had to be a little bit thankful though. I did figure out the mystery of the little ghost children. One of them was a little merchant's son, the other Gannon's daughter. They both were scolded for playing around in my house given the fact that they knew I would be moving in soon and it would spook me. Turns out, I'm already the butt of countless pranks set up by the two kids.

I've met a lot of people, thanks to Felicia and Mirabelle, the local animal shop lady. They dragged me along with them on their daily "gossip runs" and forced me to make buddy buddy with the locals. I met some vampirish looking man, the father of an innocent looking shy girl named Sabrina. There was also a young man named Mark I think, who was a farmer with an amazing sense of humor. I predicted that we were going to be good friends in the future, given my outlook on life. I don't let many things get me down, usually attacking the problem with humor. That seems to be exactly like what he does as well.

Life here had been quite uneventful I must say. After the initial shock of trying to conform into this... strange lifestyle here, I settled into a painfully boring routine. Get up, water my lone turnip crop, go talk to people, then go to sleep again. I'm about to go crazy from solitary confinement to my schedule. Complicated sounding? Yes. Completely irritating? More than I can explain.

Now, the strange thing is when you get into the grove of doing these things, it comes as a shock to your senses when it abruptly changes. That's what happened a week after moving here. I was perfectly fine till I met him.

I was walking along the peer, when all of a sudden a giant wave slashed over me from a boat going way to fast for it to be a manually rowed boat. It knocked me off balance, pushing me into the deep salty water. Did I mention the fact that I can't swim?

I surfaced and gagged on sea water. "Help! I can't swim!"

I went back under, fighting to keep what little air I had in my lungs where I needed it. The salt was stinging my eyes and I was getting tired from flailing about, trying to get to the surface. Note to self: Learn to swim. It seems to be a good thing to learn. I surfaced again, and took a much needed gulp of air before another wave crashed over my head. I felt someone grasp my arm tightly, dragging me to the top along with them. We broke the surface and I gulped down a mixture of air and sea water. The person dragged me to shore, where I bent down on my knees and promptly got sick. I heard a chuckle and turned around to look at my savior.

He was a tall, fairly muscular man for his age. His skin was sun kissed and bronzed to perfection, complimenting his chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was wearing a purple bandana on his head along with a white sleeveless shirt, blue baggy pants, and a pair of rubber boots. On his shoulder sat a strange looking little bird.

"What? You think this is funny? You almost killed me!" I yelled, earning a chuckle from the handsome man.

"You look so helpless and utterly feminine. Bless your little heart." he said in a deep, mocking voice.

"Screw you." I spit out from between my teeth.

He laughed outright at me. "Let me make it up to you by buying you some lunch."

"Seeming as I just swallowed half the ocean, I'm not so hungry at the moment."

"Then come with me for the pure comfort of having someone distract you from your annoyingly plain life."

Without waiting for me, he walked out the alcove of the beach, expecting me to follow. I sighed, contemplated on running to my house, then ran in the direction of the cafe to which he was headed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love making Taro seem like a mean old man. It makes me smile cause we all know he's just a giant softy. **

**~Britt  
><strong>


End file.
